I did make a mistake for lost you
by Luckymissme
Summary: Today is Emily's third year anniversary since she's disappeared. What's Alison do? Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or Emison!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey! I am new writer. I am not great with grammar, so please patience with me. I love EMISON so much! I have been read different stories about emison. One day, I have new idea about my new story. I don't know if this story should be one-shot or chapters. But whatever….

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The blonde looked up at the blue sky and think about the brunette with beautiful chocolate eyes. The blonde's fingers run over on the kissing rocks where the blonde's and brunette's name on it. _I can't believe that she have been disappeared for three years._ _Today is Emily's third year anniversary since she's disappeared. She never leaves a message to her family or friends or me why she runs away from here. I don't understand her why she leaves me a note in my bedroom._

The blonde's hand went to her jacket pocket to grab the note out and then unfold the note to read.

 _Hey Alison,_

 _I don't know how I should start to say. I have been wrote many notes but none of them have make a sense. Here I am._

 _It's your fault for mess up with me. I remember that you wanted to kiss me at late night. But next day, you were too busy to stick your tongue in jerk jock's throat in the hallway when I was excited to see you to on way to your locker. Then next week, you begging me to forgiving you for ignore me for those jerk jock. We kissed, again. But, Ali, next day, you went back with jerk jock. I was very confused about you. I don't understand what's inside of your mind and heart._

 _But, today, I just realized that you were playing the damn game with me. You were toying with my feelings since you found out that I have feeling for you. Hey Ali, do you remember about the kissing rocks where you gave me a kiss. It was my first kiss. It felt very nice and spark. I really liked your soft lips. I wanted to kiss you again. But you told me, its just practice because you helped me to get ready for my real kiss with Ben. Be frankly with you, I don't wanted to kiss Ben because I wanted to kiss you so badly since the kissing's rock that day. So, I was little confused when you told me to broke up with Ben with one week later after our 'practice' kissing. I kept asked you why. You told me that you knew that I don't love him as way I did love you. I was assuming that you were jealous of him that he has me that you don't have me. But you deny it and told me, "No, Em. I just save your ass from him. I can tell that he wants your pant, not your heart. I don't want to get your heartbreak from him. I had to make you to broke up with him so you can find better man who can take care of your heart, not your virgin." I think its BULLSHIT, Alison. I only wanted an honest truth from you, why I had to break up with Ben! But you never tell me a truth. I am tired of it. I am so tired of you to manipulate with me. I hate it when you were manipulated with our friends; Hanna, Spencer, and Aria. I don't understand why you were cruelty to them but you were very nice to me. Why me?_

 _I have many questions for you but I knew you would not answer all of them._

 _Today, I will run away, you won't see me again. Not just you. It will be Hanna, Spencer, Aria, my parents, and you. All of you won't see me again. Why I am gone? Why I leave a note in your bedroom and they didn't get note from me. Let me answer it…oh wait, I won't answer it. Figure it yourself out._

 _I always love you, Ali._

 _Bye_

 _-Emily_

 _P.S. I have made a decision that I am giving up with you. No more loving you. No more listen to your sweet voice whenever you talked to me._

 _The tears have dropped on the note from the blonde's eyes. Alison wipes the tears away and tries to stop cry but she couldn't because she made a huge mistake for play game with the brunette. The blonde was very afraid for ruin her reputation for liking girls. Alison doesn't like girlsbut the brunette was very special to her because she never felt like it before when she was with Emily. Few times, the blonde caught the brunette was watching her while she changed the clothes in Alison's bedroom. Alison never felt so nervous when she was kissing with brunette more time than once. She was so confused and decided to run away from her own problem with Emily. Until three years ago, it really hit Alison so hard when she found out that Emily run away from here._

 _The blonde whisper, "Emily, please come back! I am so sorry…I was wrong. I do like you. I will make an apologetic to you for playing with your feeling. I didn't know that you had feeling for me. Please don't give up on me. Emily, Ple-" The phone ping that the blonde got the new message. Alison grab her cell phone out of her front pocket and unlock the code on the phone. The blonde clicked the message apps to open to see whom texted her. Suddenly, her eyes were wide when she read the text._

 _"Alison! Your ass has to be here, now! My house, now! Someone is finally come back! Hurry up before she leaves in 10 minutes! –Hanna"_

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 **What do you think? Should I continue write it. Please give me a review and thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you so much! I was afraid that my story is not great as other stories. So…this chapter is not that so great. But I promise you that next chapter will be better!**_

 _xXxXxXxXxXxXx_

 _The blonde was staring at her phone for two minutes and has many questions filling in her mind._ _Was it Emily? Did she come back? Oh my god. Oh my god. I need to get there fast._ _Alison gets up and run to her dark red car, 2011 Chrysler 200. Her father gave Alison on her 16_ _th_ _birthdays, but she didn't get her own driver's license until she was 17 years old because of Emily was disappeared after one month later on the blonde's birthday which she couldn't focus on taking a test for driver's license. She took the driver's license on her 17_ _th_ _birthday._

 _The blonde glanced at the clock on her phone, "Shit," she muttered because she only had 8 minutes left. The blonde's foot slams on the gas as she started the engine. She drove fast as she can. She went over speed that she doesn't give a fuck about speed limited because she wanted to see the brunette._

 _Eight minutes later._

"Where she is? Don't tell me that I am late! Tell me, Hanna!" The blonde demanded.

The other blonde stopped to eat the chip chocolate cookies and looked up at Alison. Hanna smirks as she stands up and put her hand on her hip, "Jeez, you sure take your time to come here, Alison."

"HANNA! You didn't answer my damn question! Is Emily here?" Alison gave a coldly stared at Hanna.

"Emily?" Hanna laughed. "No, you have been ignored my text message and our friends' text messages for one week! I had to do something to get your damn attention! Why you think its Emily? She will never come back! Comeon, give up, Alison." Hanna rolled her eyes as she sit down and finished her cookies.

The blonde shocked what Hanna say. "What? What you said? Didn't you know today is?"

"Today? What are you talking about?" Hanna muttered with the cookie in her mouth.

"You forgot? UGH!" Alison screamed as her fingers into fist as her nails dig into her skin so hard that it makes her skin bleed out. The blonde taking a deep breath as she looked at other blonde, "Today is Emily's third year anniversary since she's disappeared."

Hanna looked up at the blonde. "Oh, it is? Who cares. Emily isn't dead yet. There is no way that she is dead. If she is dead then her dead body will bring to Mr. and Mrs. Field. Then buries her body in the cemetery. I am sure she is in other states and have fun without us. Or whatever hell she do on her own."

The blonde gave a deadly stared at Hanna but Hanna shrug. "Then why you need me to be here? It is better to be important because I was very busy."

"Well, the girls and I have planning to go to the club tonight. So we need you to come with us because the guard will let us enter whenever you are with us. Just because you are the queen bee of Rosewood High School." Hanna smirks.

"What? No way. I am not going to club with girls tonight! I am not in mood for club or drinks." The blonde was slightly frustrated because she wanted the brunette come back to home so she can tell Emily that she was very sorry what she have done to the brunette.

The blonde saw Hanna smirking evil and knew she has something really nasty plan for Alison. _Shit…I should have said yes._ Alison mumbles to herself. "Alison…I will tell girls what you have done to me. " Hanna grabs her cell phone from on the island table and brings it up to the blonde's face. Suddenly, Hanna's voice was very cold, "Then I will send those record to whole of students at our school to know what you have done to me."

Alison was frozen and unable to speak. She hates herself for made Hanna to bulimia when they were 13 years old. Hanna was being overweight. The younger Alison insulted and made fun of Hanna, and called her, "Hefty Hanna." Until the blonde read the Emily's note, it did hit Alison so hard when Emily says Alison was very cruelty to all girls with ugly insulted and made fun of them. Alison stopped to be making fun or insulted to all girls since Emily was disappeared. The girls were not expected for it when Alison was changing to be nice to them. However, the girls have proof that Alison have done to them and used them as blackmail. Alison can't escape it from the blackmail because she doesn't know how those girls got those proof. They must have set a record on their phone when Alison was coming with them and started to insulted or making fun of them. _Damn those blackmails. Damn Hanna._ The blonde was thinking while she watched Hanna's lips kept smirking. _Those evil smirks._

"What? You are blackmail me? Ugh. Fine! I will go with you and girls tonight." The blonde's voice was little shake and scowled.

Hanna smirks, "Great! I will tell girls now! Thanks, Ali" She started to type the message as she walked out of the kitchen. The blonde hates it how the girls decided to use the blackmail to her whatever they wanted. She wished she should not have making a fun or insulted them. _Only if I haven't making fun or insulted the girls then Emily would not have run away in three years ago. What if Emily decided to come back and use the blackmail to me for kissing girl? Damnit. I don't wa-_

The voice cut off of the blonde's thinking, "Alison, the girls and I agree to go to club at 9 p.m. So we will meet you at your house at 8:15 p.m.! OK?" The blonde looked up and stared at Hanna who has come back into the kitchen.

"Fine. I am better going to home to get ready for club tonight." Alison muttered as she walked to pass Hanna.

xXxXxXxXxXx

 **What do you think? I know I know I know, this chapter is suck! BUT. Like I said, I promise you that next chapter will be better than this chapter It will be more helpful if you leave a comment with crazy idea or whatever it is. It will help me to more write for next chapter. Also, need more followers to keep me to have more motivation with my writer. Maybe 5 or 10 more followers? Thanks Mwah 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks so much for followed/favorites/review this story! I don't know if I should continue this story. I am might will finish this story with 5 or 7 chapters. Who knows? Oh, I am so sorry for take it a while. I supposed to update this chapter yesterday but I was not finish with this story.**

Alison sat on her bedroom with bra and underwear on and stared at her closet with different clothes. _I can't decide to choose the clothes I should wear for tonight. Ugh, I don't want to go to club tonight. Only if Emily is here with me and I can use her help with clothes because I loved it how her response when I asked her about my clothes, "does I look so hot with pink top tank." Then she could look away and blushes, "Y-y-es."_ The blonde sighing while she was thinking.

"I guess I will text my older sister Cece to help me out with clothes" the blonde muttered as she took her cell phone out of purse then started to type a message.

 **Hey Cece! I need your help with clothes. To get ready for club tonight with girls. –A**

Cece responses back quickly: **Sure! Will be there in 5 minutes! –C** The blonde was relieve to know her sister was coming because she was one who taught Alison to be the queen bee of Rosewood High School after Cece graduated as Alison entered the high school as the time. Cece was the queen bee of Rosewood High School and she wanted the DiLaurentis sisters has rule of Rosewood High School and nobody can mess up with the DiLaurentis sisters! Also, they have same blonde, blue eyes, and everything. But Cece's hair was little curl but mostly was flat and Alison's hair was more beautiful curl. Cece was jealous of Alison's hair but proud of her what she has done to be queen bee of Rosewood High School.

The blonde's window was knocking and she looked up and find Cece's face on the window. Alison and Cece's parents thought Cece was attending to University in New York but Cece lied them that she was attending to Hollis College because she couldn't leave Alison alone in Rosewood since Emily disappeared. Cece knew that Alison needed her to be here for Alison. Cece decided to stay in Rosewood until Alison graduated then she would go to University in New York with Alison.

The blonde walked to her window to open to allow her older sister come in. "Hey Cece! Can you believe that Hanna was blackmail me to take the girls to club!" The blonde blunted out to her sister.

"What? Serious? Should I beat her up?" Cece was almost yelled. The blonde looked away.

"Can you believe that she just don't care that today is Emily's third year anniversary? I was so pissed off about it. That's why I don't want to go to club tonight then she decided to use blackmail me. What I do? Can you come with me?" Cece heard the blonde's voice was sadly. Cece was sighing and walking to the blonde's clothes to find good clothes.

"Alright, I will coming with you. I guess you will let me borrow your clothes, Ali. I won't leave you alone with those bitches." The blonde was relieved that her sister was coming with her.

"Thanks, sister." The blonde gave a weak smile at her sister. Cece found a dress and showed to the blonde. The blonde looked at the dress, hot pink short dress, "That dress? No way. It reminds me of Emily." The blonde looked away from the dress.

 _"Em, what you think of this dress?" The blonde was twirling with her hot pink short dress then looked at the brunette who was blushing._

 _"Y-y-you look so hot-I mean nice." The brunette was stuttering as she looked away from the blonde._

 _"Really?" The blonde giggled and walked toward to the brunette. "Come here, to dance with me, Em." The brunette looked at the blonde. Alison knew the brunette wouldn't pass up the chance to dance with Alison. The brunette get stood up and walked to the blonde. They were standing to next each other and their eyes were staring at each other. Both didn't move for few minutes until the brunette moved to closer to Alison and put her hands on the blonde's waist. The blonde put her hands around on the brunette's neck. Their eyes were holding each others gaze until Emily looked down at the blonde's lips for few second then and looked up at her eyes. The blonde biting her lips as she looked down at the brunette's lips then her eyes. The brunette was leaning close to the blonde's face as the blonde can felt Emily's breathe on her lips making a chill go down Alison's spine. The blonde was forward to kiss the brunette._

"Please pick different clothes, Cece," the blonde mumbled as Cece sight when she threw the hot pink short dress into Alison's clothes. Then she grabbed the aqua tank top and showed to the blonde.

"How's that one?" The blonde looked up at her, "This will going with black short. It will make you look so hot tonight, Ali."

"Okay, that's perfect! Thanks, sister!" The blonde got up and walked to her sister to grab her aqua tank top then picked up her black short from the dresser. She went to the bathroom to change her clothes and closed the bathroom door.

The blonde looked at the mirror to stare at herself. "Only if you were here, Emily. We maybe will skip the club for kissing other each. Like we did after you were blushed about my hot pink short dress," the blonde mumbled.

For 15 minutes later, the voice startled Alison so much, "Alison? Are you all right in there? Do you need my help?" The blonde looked at the door.

"Sorry, I am fine. I am almost finished to change. Do you think you can help with fix my hair? I will help you to fix your hair?"

"Sure!"

For another one hour later, the blondes were finishing to fix each other's hairs.

The blonde's phone was ping and she looked at her phone.

 **We are here! –H**

"Whatever…the girls are here. Let's go, Cece." The blonde was little annoying about the club planning with girls. Cece grabbed her little sister's arm.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to beat the bitches up?" The blonde looked at her older sister and gave a weak smile.

"Cece, I would love it if you do but I am afraid that one of them will post the record to all of students at school."

"Damnit. Fine. I will be with you all the time."

"Thanks, sister."

"I will meet you in there." Cece went out the blonde's window as Alison walked out of her room. The blonde walked to downstairs and opened the door.

"Finally! You are here! Let's go!" Hanna said as she rolled her eyes.

"Chill out, Hanna! So, my sister Cece is coming with us, anyways."

"Hey bitches!" The girls looked at Cece when Cece came out from the backyard.

"Whatever, let's go. I don't want to be late because I want a drink!" Hanna started to walk to Spencer's 2010 CR-V Honda as the girls were following her.

For 35 minutes later, they have arrived at the club after Spencer found a sweet spot to parking her SUV.

"Come on. I am ready for drink! Let's go, Alison!" Hanna grabbed the blonde's arm and dragged her to the front door of club with the guard stand. Hanna has no patient for wait because she loves to drink an alcohol and find hot guy to hook up with.

"Be patient, Han! Let me fix my hair to make myself look good which the guard will let us in." The blonde snap out at Hanna as she pulled her arm out of Hanna's hand. Hanna gave a stared at Alison dead in the eyes. Alison rolled her eyes as she fixed her hair, "Ok, let's go." They walked to the front door of club as the guard looked at them.

"Stop. I am not let you-" the guard looked at the blonde and give a smile, "Hello Alison. Who those girls? Are they your friends? Oh hey Cece." The guard noticed the other blonde who was behind to Alison."

"Hello Lyndon," Cece gave a seductive smile. "Those girls are my sister's friends, like best friends. So are you allowing us to enter the club, Lyndon?" Lyndon gave Cece a smirk.

"Sure, my dear. You can come in, girls. Have fun and stay out of trouble," Lyndon opened the door to allow all girls to enter. "Cece, I will meet you in two hours after I finished my job." The blonde heard the guard whisper to Cece and she rolled her eyes because Lyndon have thing for Cece for 5 years also, they went to high school together.

"FINALLLLLLLLYYY! Here I am coming, ALCOHOL!" Hanna squealed when she went to the bar to order for drinks.

"Sorry, we have make you have trouble for Hanna. I will keep eyes on Hanna, Ali." Aria put her hand on the blonde's shoulder. The blonde gave a weak smile at Aria.

"It's alright. Let's get our own drinks." The girls went to join with Hanna at the bar. The blonde and Spencer ordered Vodka with Sprite, Aria and Cece ordered Rum with Coke, and Hanna ordered Jack Daniel's with Coke. For few minutes later, Hanna was very drunk and dirty dance with strange man.

"Jeez Hanna. She will not better to vomit in my SUV!" Spencer was slightly frustrated and grabbed second drinks to drink. "I am going to dance around and see if I can find good man to have dance with. Are you coming with me, guys?" Spencer started to slow walk away from the bar.

"I am coming with you, Spencer!" Aria cried out as she grabbed her first half drinks to join with Spencer.

"Nah, you guys ahead on. I am sitting here and drink my second drinks. While I am looking around in the room." The blonde gave a weak smile, "Have fun, girls. I will be here if you need me."

"Alright! See ya later." Both girls said to the blonde as they were disappeared into the crowd.

The blonde wanted to talk with her sister but she was nowhere to seen. "Only if Emily is here then I won't be lonely…" the blonde mumbled as she scanned around people in the room, few couple were making out in the corner, she can see their hands were touching other each. "Also, we will dancing togeth-" suddenly, the blonde's eyes caught the person has long brunette hair in the corner as she stood up and walked toward where was the brunette, "Emily's hair is almost same as this person has. Is it Emily? Can't be." The blonde felt so nervous because she hasn't sees Emily for three years. Alison was getting closer to the stranger and reached to the person for an attention.

The blonde heard the voice, _it was very familiar_ _voice_ , "Hey cutie, do you want to dance with me?" The stranger was flirting with other woman and the blonde decided to take a quick look at other woman who the stranger talked. The other woman was Paige! _Ok, That's Pigskin. Now, who is the stranger with long brunette hair? Please don't tell its Emily._ The blonde was thinking as she reached toward to the long brunette hair but she flipped her dark brunette as she tilted her head.

The blonde was gasp and very shocking, "E-e-emily?" The blonde was stuttering.

 **Sorry! I don't think this chapter is not best but please don't miss out for next chapter! :) Oh, should I do POV on Alison?**

 **So, I won't post new chapter until next week because I need more time to make next chapter to be perfect, not 100% perfect. More like to be 50% perfect? So, please be patient with me. Thank you so much! Love ya!**


End file.
